Soul hunter and monsters
by doglover1243
Summary: Nico is gender swapped and is her fathers personal soul reaper. the Cullens and all the other vampires have eluded Phantos for a long time, what will happen when Nicole goes to forks to collect them. I tweeked Nico and well made him into a girl, hope you don't mind! XD
1. Chapter 1

Soul hunter and monsters

I'm just going to warn you right now; this is my story. It is nowhere near happy so don't get your hopes up. My name is Nicole Di'Angelo. My father is Hades and I am a reaper of sorts. After all the wars and Gaea trying to take over and after all my efforts I was given the choice of immortality. Like Percy and others, I decided I did not want it but I would wait till my 20th birthday so I could grow. I'm like 16 and I still am stuck being 5ft and 4inches.

In return for not becoming a god I decided I would help my father and capture rogue souls. This is a secret to my friends in camp Jupiter, meaning Hazel, Reyna, and Jason, and Frank. Even though Jason is mostly at camp half-blood. Everyone thinks I'm a boy, well except for the 7 and Will, and the gods they know. I have short hair in a pixie cut, black eyes because after agreeing to my father I got about half of his powers or a little less and it changed me. My hair grew darker, my pale complexion is now deadly pale and it looks like I could be dead. My eyes are no longer dark brown of any kind, they are now black voids of darkness and if you look in them you see your worst fears come to life. I hide my eyes from anyone possible, meaning I have an excuse to have hair hanging in my face and eyes. No one really looks at my face when no hair is blocking the view but they would see a pale face, dark black holes where eyes should be, thin but still noticeable cheek bones and light purple lips that look like a dead body's. no matter how hard I try to look tough and masculine I still am a hint feminine.

I'm ugly and look like a living corpse but I know I have friends and a boyfriend who love me. Will Solace have been with me for about a year and I love him, I don't want to hide anything from him but with the change that happened and the job I took up about 6 months ago many secrets are kept from him. And the others are kept clueless too. I wear rather lose shirts at camp but when I'm out on a quest for my dad I don't worry about anything and I mostly be myself and wear tight shirts but even then you can't tell because I am severely flat chested. I have my stygian iron sword like always but my father also gave me an imperial gold, stygian iron scythe and ability to shadow travel a lot without wearing down so fast, and the gods along with my father send me on mini trips and such, mostly stuff like go kill that person or go claim that soul because phantos is busy.

I hope you don't think any less of me after I say this even though I don't care to begin with, but I LOVE having the beings at my mercy and being able to have them do whatever I want. I love when I come to take them to the underworld and they beg me not to kill them. I love how they think care or that I would actually spare them.

Authors annoying note: HI! So your reading this and that makes me happy that someone is actually reading this. Hope you like it, have any suggestions then please PM me. Comment, follow, like, whatever you want to show me how you like it. Right now in the chapter it was just letting you get to know Nicole [Nico] better. Next you will see how Nico and twilight's characters got together, if I even feel like doing that much in the next chapter I may just have her go to forks. I hope you like gender swapped Nico but I still like boy, gay Nico better. Tell me what you want to happen, next chappy will be up soon. Love you BYEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul hunter and monsters chapter 2

Nico's Pov

I stood in my father's throne room, I knew why I was here. I had a new mission. "Nicole, I need you to go check out some things in Forks, Washington. Artimis' hunters were recently there and saw some abnormality's but could not check it out, so me and the council want you to go and find out about large werewolf type things and who they are, also phantos has told me of rogue souls that 'came back' to life. Find out stuff about that, you're going undercover as a high school student and we got you a place to go. Pack and be back here with clothes and weapon's and whatnot in an hour and I will shadow travel you to your new place." Hades said to me in a bored tone. I nodded and turned around to go get ready.

45 minutes later:

I stood in my room, I had a shower, packed, and got dressed. My short black hair was still greasy but at least it was dry as it pooled around my head in a halo of frizzy, greasy, hair. My eyes stared back at me from the only mirror in my room, maybe the only one that did not belong to Persephone. The dark voids of shadow where my eyes should be still stood out on my face, and my skin in general. My lips were pulled down slightly in a frown while they maintained their sickly color of green/blue shade. My boots, black jeans, sword that hung by my side, the black fallout boy shirt, and my aviators jacket made my pale complexion almost seem paper white. I turned around and checked my hand, my silver skull ring with ruby eyes stared back.

My father had fixed the ring so I can make it change into my scythe or sword if needed and if I did not have them. I walked over to the bed with the gray comforter on it, grabbed my black suit case of clothes and my duffle bag of weapon's and walked out to the dimly lit hallway. I slowly walked to the throne room wondering if I really wanted to go after all.

I stood outside of a treehouse. It was black oak wood and had a small spiral stair case going around the tall tree to my new 'house'. The inside was pretty big and shielded from the ground so no one could see it. The inside itself was mostly black, gray, and dark shades of blue. The bed had a black comforter and across from it was a large closet. There was a window next to the door and across the room, a large stereo was next to the far window and there was a small spiral stairwell next to the closet and it led to a bathroom and a kitchen at the top of the stairs.

I walked down the stairs from exploring and I put all of my belongings away but leaving some weapon's out on the bed. I went to go see if there was ANY food upstairs. I saw an envelope on the counter, inside was $1,000. So I decided to go to the store.

Authors thanks: Hey guy's thanks for reading. Last time I checked I had 1 review and I think 2 likes and follows. If you want me to update faster than the schedule I'm going to start, then I need 2 comments. Also comment if you think Nicole should see the Cullen's or anything or not yet. Like, Favorite, Comment! I will probably update every other day or every 2 days just so you know. Well, BYEEEEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Soul hunter and monsters Chapter 3

Authors note: Hi, I'm here with a new chapter because I got the right amount of reviews. Thank you for reviewing but I would like everyone to know something. I am not even a 10th grader yet, my grammar is not perfect and my writing will not be ether so please don't tell me to go over it. It's hard when I review it and after writing it I'm tiered and it won't be perfect. Please don't pressure me over if it's perfect or not, I hope you all still can read my things and still like the story after me saying this but it needed to be said. Ok I feel better now after saying that, so shout out time! I give a shout out to alaskanwoman25 for following and favoring, and to Maeda Atsuko 13th for commenting and liking this story, also thanks to all the guests that commented. And last I give a shout out to Jodyowl11, she has been helping me with ideas, supporting me. Thank you to all who have like, faved, or followed. Now my long rant is over so enjoy the next chapter.

Bella's POV

I've been in forks for about 2 years now and still go to the high school. I'm pulling up there now in my old rust wagon/truck. When I get out I see Edward and his family and Alice waved me over. As I walked over to them I noticed that some of them looked nervous even Edward, in fact the only one that seemed normal was my pixie like friend.

When I reached them I asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" "there's a new student today, he smells off." Edward said quietly so only our small group could hear him. "the smell is almost tempting, but the strange part is that they smell heavily like death." Jasper said and then the new student walked by, I felt the atmosphere around them strangely change. It became cold, I felt inner darkness, and almost pure fear, the grounds got darker more shadow filled.

I left the group to go to class as I saw the new student enter the office, I quickly walked past to first period science, one of my only classes without Edward in it. 'what is the new student, are they a vampire. No they can't be that's silly, but what are they. Maybe a hunter or they could be a demonic being. Yeah that makes sense, how could they even make vampires worried if they were not' my thoughts were cut off by someone walking in the class room 5 minutes after the bell.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I'm new and was trying to find the room." A feminine and also equally masculine voice said. They had a lot of muscle and were kind of short, about my height. "It's alright just don't be late again." Our teacher Mr. Jones said. The student walked over and handed their papers to the teacher. Mr. jones looked at them and grumbled, "ADHD and dyslexia, great." The teacher looked at the student and then back at us. "Ok everyone welcome Nico D'Angelo to our school, Nico you will sit next to Bella. Please raise your hand Bella." The teacher asked me, and I raised my hand slowly but Nico must have already noticed me because he walked over to me. As the only available seat was right next to me.

Nicole's pov

That's great just great. As I walked into the new school I saw a group of students and they were talking about me, I heard one of the males in the group say, "smells heavily like death." I got nervous just the slightest bit and felt the atmosphere darken and the shadows slowly started to darken and around me got colder. Just perfect my first day here and a group of people already thinks there's something wrong with me, shadows freaked out and my powers were used and to top it off one of the girls in the group avoided me and briskly walked past me when I was in the office.

Now I made it to my first class: Mr. Jones science class. When I got there I handed him my transcript's and left to go sit down. I sat next to Bella one of the people in the group that was talking about me.

Time skip cause I'm a lazy ass

I was walking back to my tree 'house' when I remembered my friends I met today. I became pretty good friends with bell because I was with her every class, at lunch was when I met the Cullen's. they were unbelievably cold skinned, they were adopted but had the same eye color though they claimed it was contacts and I asked their normal eye color. That's when Bella and the Cullen's all shifted around and looked uneasy. I told them never mind and everything went back to normal, but I know there is something different, something off about them.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul hunter and monsters

 **Nicole's Pov**

I've been here for almost 2 weeks now, today I'm going over with my friend Bella to the Cullen's house. I'm going to take a walk in the forest for a bit and I might go check out the reservation.

I was in the other 'territory' now, where the wolves were spotted. I looked around while hiding in the shadows, I saw a garage type building and a boy about my age working on cars. I step forward and then the boy who looks surprisingly like Taylor Lautner jerks his head in my direction. He tilts his head up and sniffs the air, I stiffen and will darkness to cover me. "I know you're their blood sucker, show yourself." He commands me.

Before I can shadow travel away or move a group of boys come out of the house and start talking to Jacob. "There's someone out there at the edge of the woods, they smell like a vampire." Jacob says, I've meant Jacob once before with Bella. His friends also look my direction and then start walking towards me. I turned around and shadow traveled about 30ft and ran back to the Cullen's house to meet my friends.

 **Time skip to the house**

Once I arrived I knocked and waited outside only to have the door opened about 10 seconds later and Alice was there. I went in and we all talked and stuff but then there was a loud banging on the front door. Alice, Edward, and Jasper looked at each other and all got up at once. I tried to stand up but Bella pushed me down, "It's just something minor, don't worry we don't need to get involved. They can handle it, trust me." Bella must have been trying to convince me. I stood up and shoved her off of me. "Fine but I want to know what's going on in this town!" I said, I obviously already knew but I want to see what she knew.

All the sudden the boys from the reserve come in the room shouting about how someone was breaking the rules and was in their territory. Also something about they could smell me. I gripped my ring almost waiting to use my weapon's. "That's her! She was there breaking the treaty!" Jacob yelled. "She's not one of us I don't know what you're talking about Jacob." Edward said and all eyes in the room were on me.

"What? What am I not exactly?" I questioned as I smirked at them. "What are you, Nico?" Bella asked me. I grew uneasy and shadows tugged around us and at the corners of the room.

"What do you mean, what am I? I'm human." I say slowly and look back and forth. "Explain the feeling of death around you then?" Jasper says and the wolves walk in and I'm slowly cornered in the far corner of the wall. "Back away!" I say quietly and grit my teeth, they were making me even more nervous. The shadows darken and I see it gets hard for the air breathers around me to breathe and I sink lower in the corner and they back up and the air quality is better again.

They all look at each other and then look at me. "I should leave." I say and look around nervously. I just revealed myself to them and Lord Hades won't be anywhere near happy with me. I push past them and try to leave but Alice grabbed my arm and then she gasped and went into a vision. Everyone looks at me and Alice and backs up and then when she comes out of the vision she looks at me and looks nervous and with sympathy and pity. "I'm sorry about everything Nico." She says and I pull my arm away and give her a death glare. "You don't know anything about me no matter what you saw and you should just leave me alone all of you, I just want to get this over with and go home." I say and march through them and push them away from me and they don't stop me.

After I march out of the house and then walk slowly back to my 'house'. I sit there thinking for a while and try to figure out what I can do next. I'm not sure maybe try to become friends with more than just the Cullen's and I might get somewhere.

 _Hey, so as soon as schools over I will update again and work on all of my stories. See you in the summer! BYEEE!_


End file.
